1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener receiver for a vehicle panel construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
Fastener receivers each carried by an associated vehicle panel construction in which each receiver is adapted to receive a portion of an associated fastener which is fastened to an automobile frame to thereby fasten the panel construction to such frame in a concealed manner are well known in the art. Such fastener receivers are used extensively in the automotive industry to fasten interior panel constructions in position.